The electrical connections between devices (e.g., a computer and a peripheral device) are usually difficult to disconnect, i.e., it is difficult to separate most cables with connecting plugs from their corresponding sockets, unless intentionally designed to do so. Moreover, most computers, video game consoles, and other connectable host devices come with one or more Universal Serial Bus (USB) port connections. Peripheral devices (e.g., printers, scanners, modems, etc.) connect to USB ports of host devices through the use of USB connectors, but such connectors are difficult to separate from USB ports of host devices.
USB based ports and connectors are extensively used because a multitude of devices may be connected to a host device at the same time. This feature of USB connections presents a safety issue in the event of, for example, unintended physical movement that causes either a host or peripheral device to be dislocated due to an unexpected pulling of a connecting cord. Since it is unlikely that the pulled cord will disconnect from a port in the event of such an accident, bodily injury may result because the pulled cable could drag a connected host device off a shelf, striking a user or a bystander. Injury may also occur when a connecting cord becomes entangled around a user's toot or leg, as to trip that person. In addition, damage to the host and/or peripheral device, as well as to the connecting cable and/or connector itself can result during such accidents.
Accordingly, an easily installed electrical connector apparatus that provides a secure connection when connected to a host device and also affords a reliable quick release of a cord from connection to a host device in the event of an accident, due to unintentional disruption of the cord, is desirable.